


the holiday of love

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie and a weekend away, spent cuddling, snuggling, and watching movies.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	the holiday of love

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of buddiemas - holiday movies. Not beta edited. Enjoy.

He was comfortable, so damn comfortable. Outside, there was snow falling, and Buck found himself smiling, completely content as he curled deeper under the blanket and into the couch. The two of them had gone away for the weekend, Eddie having booked a cabin into the mountains for the two of them as a little vacation. It was a different cabin from the one where everything happened with Maddie, and Buck had been so thankful for that, but he was even more thankful that Eddie had taken the liberties to get them the weekend off in the first place. The week that they had, had been terrible, and Buck -- Buck had definitely needed a vacation. Eddie had asked his Abuela to watch Christopher for the weekend, with Carla, Maddie and even Hen helping out when they could while he surprised Buck with this small trip. And Buck was so happy that he could spend time with his boyfriend. He loved Christopher, so much, but as the holiday season had started to continue onwards, Buck had found himself needing moments to get away and Eddie -- Eddie had  _ seen _ that and had done something about it. And Buck had found himself so thankful for his boyfriend that the moment he learned of what Eddie had done -- well, let’s just say they were a little late to their next shift.

He snuggled further into the couch and Eddie’s side, watching the movie playing on the television screen without really seeing it. They had been watching holiday movies all day between kisses, bodies curling towards one another a few times, the heat between them too much to stand. They had just finished making love with one another before they ended up on the couch, putting in another movie, this one more-so a film that Christopher would love to watch but Buck had enjoyed just as much. He could see the snow falling from the set of windows behind the television, a set of curtains blocking out the night sky, though Buck didn’t mind so much in the moment. He could feel Eddie’s fingers playing with the ends of his hair as the titular character on the screen mentioned how he wasn’t wearing slippers meant for sleigh rides, a huff of laughter escaping from Buck before he closed his eyes and burrowed deeper. He was comfortable with the heat of Eddie seeping through to him, the blanket on top of them adding an extra ounce of comfort and warmth and even though Buck knew that he would need to move eventually for food, he found himself not wanting to move at all, even when Eddie laughed at something else on the screen.

Briefly, Buck found himself how Christopher was handling the weekend without either of them, wondered if maybe he could call the kid and talk to him but a quick look at the clock told Buck that Chris was probably getting ready for bed, and calling him now would only be a distraction. Buck also knew that he would probably be laughed at - Chris wasn’t  _ his _ kid, but Eddie’s, and Eddie had no doubt gone through the emotions Buck was going through currently, and while he knew Eddie would understand, Buck wasn’t sure if he wanted the serenity of the moment in the cabin to be ruined.

Everything was so nice, so peaceful and Buck -- Buck found himself completely happy being here, in Eddie’s arms. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eddie questions and Buck looks towards Eddie with a small smile, humming response before moving slightly and snuggling deeper into Eddie’s side, eyes closing when he feels Eddie’s fingers run through his hair and then tug lightly. 

“Buck--” Eddie begins before shifting and leaning over him, a small smile on his own face. “You alright?” He adds and Buck nods, his arms coming up to wrap around Eddie’s neck as he leans forward to kiss the other man. He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Eddie - the feeling of his arms around him, his lips on his own, Eddie’s scent surrounding him --

Everything Buck ever loved about Eddie, he could feel in this one moment and Buck felt like he was truly at peace, and he continued to allow himself to get lost in those feelings, not noticing how much time has passes, or when Eddie breaks away to kiss down his neck. Briefly, he can hear the movie’s climax ending but he ignores it, pushing himself up into Eddie’s touch, a moan breaking free as his fingers clench slightly in Eddie’s hair.

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Eddie whispers and Buck’s eyes flutter open as he grins at his boyfriend.

“I’m thinking about how happy I am here with you. How happy you make me. How happy I am to be part of your family, man,” Buck whispers, his eyes wide in disbelief as he truly thinks about all that he has now, all that he could lose. He shakes the thoughts away after a few seconds, grinning at Eddie before leaning forward and kissing him once more, but softly as he relaxes his body.

“You make me happy, Eddie. You and Christopher - you both mean so much to me and I don’t ever want to lose you,” Buck admits, snorting at the song playing in the background before smiling at Eddie and shifting, grabbing the remote and placing another movie on - this one looking like  _ The Holiday _ , which Buck absolutely adores.

“You make us happy too, Buck,” Eddie whispers, fingers running through his hair, which causes Buck to close his eyes and hum in response, shifting a little more so he’s basically lying in Eddie’s lap. He knows his boyfriend doesn’t mind though, especially when Eddie slouches on the couch himself, his legs coming up to rest on top of the table in front of them.

Buck knows that tomorrow is a new day, and might not be as great as today was but he has no doubts that with Eddie by his side, every new day he experiences will be a day for him to remember, especially as he thinks about the small box he’s been carrying with him on the chance he decides to finally grow some nerves and pop the question.

And as the movie continues to play, getting into the moment where the characters trade houses, Buck looks up at Eddie with a smile, snuggling into him again while pulling the blanket around them closer, his hands freezing as Eddie wraps his own arms around him, almost like he knows just how much Buck wants to be held.

He grins, kissing Eddie’s shoulder before paying attention to the movie and getting lost in everything that surrounds him - the warmth, the beauty of the night, and the love that he has for Eddie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit is love. Yell at me on my tumblr, @ smartbuckley.


End file.
